Script Brown Eyed Girl
by Becca-CriminalMindsFan
Summary: This is just a script I wrote in my spare time because I got bored. This is a first attempt and its properly not fun to read but I hope you enjoy it :


Brown Eyed Girl

Scene 1

A man (UnSub) in an alleyway behind a bar kissing a women on the neck with long dark hair, brown eyes and wearing a red dress. The man takes a knife out of his left hand pocket and the camera looks into the blue starry sky as the women screams.

Scene 2

The team are sat around the table as Hotch is stood by the screen looking at the case file. JJ, Emily and Penelope walk in.

Morgan "Well hello ladies, looks like you had a late night."

JJ, Emily and Penelope gave him a smile.

JJ "Yeah, just a bit." with a little laugh.

Hotch "Right. 4 women murdered with sexual assult. 10 days ago, Anna Brown. Her body was found in an alley way behind a bar, 6 days ago the body of Bethany Russell was found in an alley way, 2 days ago the body of Rebecca Anderson was found and then finally his 4th victim Laura Turner was also found in an alley way behind a bar this morning."

JJ "Why weren't we called in before?"

Hotch "I don't know. He's changed from killing 4 days apart to 2 days."

Emily "He's on a spree. And he's getting angrier."

Rossi "I've got a feeling these women resemble someone which he has properly recently lost."

Morgan "Well, we know he's going after women in their late 30's, who have brown hair and have brown eyes."

JJ "So he lures them outside and does whatever he does to them before killing them?"

Reid: "Its overkill."

Rossi "he's right"

Reid "each victim has over 5 stab wounds look, Anna has 6, Bethany has 6 also, Laura has 7 and Rebecca has 9. "

Garcia "Okay, so he's getting angrier and what, he's ready to confront his real target?"

Hotch "I don't know. Okay right Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi, you take the suv and visit the latest crime scene and the rest of us will stay here and work the profile."

Scene 3

The UnSub sat at the table with his daughter eating breakfast.

Jamie-Lee (foster daughter) "Steve, are you okay?"

UnSub (Steve) "Fine. And I've told you before, call me dad."

Jamie-Lee "Why did you come home with blood on your shirt?"

UnSub "None of your business"

(Credits)

Scene 4

(Garcia walks into conference room)

Garcia "Hey my darlings, so, I've check everything. There's no connection between the victims and I've done a background check. All the victims had a clean slate, no arrests, no nothing. And none of them used their credit cards before they died except Laura Turner. Turns out, she went to the cinema with her little boy and husband. So, I called her husband and he said after the cinema she met up with some of her friends at the bar called The Highway Ball."

Hotch "and that's where her body was found. Behind the Highway Ball."

Reid "So what, wrong place, wrong time?"

JJ "no, something else happened. Garcia can you find out from the husband who she was supposed to be meeting, text me their addresses and I'll go and pay them a visit."

Garcia "You know I can do that for you buttercup."

Hotch "Okay Reid, you go with JJ and then meet back here"

Scene 5

JJ knocks on Sophie Jackson's door.

JJ "Hi, Mrs Jackson? I'm Agent Jareau and this is Dr. Reid, were from the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit. We believe you were out with Laura Turner on the night she…"

Sophie "Yes, come in."

JJ "Were very sorry for your loss."

Reid "What can you tell us about the evening?"

Sophie "Well, she went out with Mike and Joshua to the cinema before she met me and the other girls." She gets up to get a tissue.

Reid "Can you tell me the names of the other women please?"

Sophie "Yeah sure, uh, Karley Simone and Debbie Tompkinson."

JJ "Thank you, so can you tells us what happened from when you girls met up?" JJ sits down next to her.

Sophie "Well, we were having a few drinks to celebrate my engagement and this one guy creepy looking guy came and spoke to us, he asked Laura for her number. She blew him off and told him she had a family. It was about 10, and she went to get us all another round, she called Mike and he said that Joshua had started to feel ill and he had a temperature, so she got the taxi home."

JJ"And that was the last time you saw him?"

Sophie "yeah actually."

Reid "Do you mind sitting down with a sketch artist so we can identify this man?"

Sophie "Okay. Do you think he killed her?"

JJ "We don't know. We just want to talk to him and ask him a few questions."

Scene 6

The alley where Laura Turners body was found.

Morgan lifts the blue plastic cover that's over her off of her.

Emily "Wow, she's really pretty."

Morgan "this unsub is angry."

Emily "and getting angrier."

Rossi "he left the knife this time. This is the only piece of evidence collected."

Morgan "How about we have a little chat with the bar manager?"

Rossi "Agent Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, FBI"

Charlie "You here because of the murder last night?

Prentiss "Yes, what can you tell me about this woman? She was here last night?" She shows him a picture of the victim.

Charlie "she was smokin'! She had all the guys staring at her. She was married so im surprised she went with that guy."

Morgan "what guy?"

Charlie "look, she was with him for about 20 minutes but then she got a phone call and rushed off."

Prentiss "It looks like she was waiting to get surved. Look, she wasn't interested in him at all. Did you see this man after she left?"

Charlie "no actually. He was really weird; he was one of those guys who wanted to get laid, ya'know?"

Morgan "you don't have CCTV outside?"

Charlie "no, but I think I might get it."

Rossi "yeah, you do that."

Prentiss "Thanks for your help, if you remember anything else call PD. Thanks."

Scene 7

Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi & Morgan are sat around the table.

Morgan "Okay, let me ask you this. Why did the UnSub leave the knife behind this time?"

Hotch "maybe he was startled by something?"

Prentiss "Or he's just getting sloppy."

Rossi "okay, so the CCTV from looking at the CCTV at the bar, she was waiting to be served when he was stood by her."

Prentiss "but she wasn't interested in him at all."

JJ & Reid walk in.

JJ "No she wasn't. He even asked her what her number was."

Reid "but obviously she blew him off. And once she left the bar, he did aswell."

Hotch "Why did she leave the bar?"

Reid "She called her husband to tell him that she would be home after 11 but her little boy wasn't well so she left early. That's what Sophie Jackson said."

JJ "Sophie Jackson is with a sketch artist, it will be passed onto Garcia after to see if she can put it through facial recognition."

Hotch "Good. Okay, so I think we're ready to deliver the profile."

Scene 8

Hotch "The man were looking for is in his 30's to 40's as he targets women in their 30's."

Rossi "he was once in a relationship or married. This is because the women he has been killing resembles someone."

Prentiss "he's organised. However he left the knife at the latest crime scene which tells us he's getting sloppy."

Morgan "this man doesn't look for his victims, or stalk them. If he sees someone he likes at a bar, who looks a specific type, he will warm up to them and eventually kill and sexually assault them."

Reid "As you can see here on the board, these dots are the bars he met his victims and where their bodies were found. We think he lives somewhere around here, in the middle of the crime scenes as they are only a few miles out."

JJ "We are looking for this man. This is the man who left just after the latest victim, if you get any calls about this UnSub, please put them through to me or Agent Hotchner." JJ holds the picture up.

Hotch "that's all, thanks you. JJ can you do a press conference and say were looking for this man in connection to the murders."

Scene 9

JJ does a press conference.

JJ "We are looking for this man in connection to several murders and sexual assaults. He is in his 30's to 40's, he is organised, normal looking, he will have a family. The women he has killed resemble someone he has recently lost. His type of women have brown hair and brown eyes, they are also very pretty and physically fit. We encourage all women who are fit, have brown hair and brown eyes not to travel alone and not to leave bars alone. This is a very dangerous man and he needs to be caught. If anyone has any information about this man, or recognise him, please call us on the number on the bottom of your screen. Thank you."

Scene 10

Jamie-Lee (UnSubs foster daughter) is watching the press conference on the TV as JJ says "This is a very dangerous man and he needs to be caught. If anyone has any information about this man, or recognise him, please call us on the number on the bottom of your screen. Thank you."

Jamie-Lee turns the TV off because the UnSub walks in.

Jamie-Lee "Dad, your back early."

Steve "I have to go back out soon."

Jamie-Lee "where you going tonight? You're always going out! You're supposed to be looking after me, that's why it's called foster care."

Steve pulls her hair back and holds her chin as tears begin to fill her eyes.

Steve "none of you damn business."

Jamie-Lee "I'm sorry. I won't ask again."

Steve "good. Go upstairs, its time."

Scene 11

JJ "can you believe it, we've got about 5 or 6 hours, until he kills again, and no-one has called in yet."

Morgan "he must be really good then. He might be hiding out somewhere until its dark."

Reid "if he needs another victim tonight, he will come out and go hunting." He says leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed and feet on the table.

Prentiss "Are you tired Reid?"

Reid "no I'm resting my eyes."

In the UnSubs house upstairs in a room where he is doing his trousers up and Jamie-Lee is led on the bed crying.

Steve "stop crying. You should be used to it now."

Jamie-Lee "So, you going out hunting again, looking for your next victim? Was killing mum just not enough for you?"

Steve "Don't talk about your mother. It's a bad memory."

Jamie-Lee "Yes, because you killed her!"

Steve "It was your fault! You should have been more careful!"

Steve walks out the room and leaves Jamie-Lee crying on the bed.

Scene 12

Jamie-Lee walks into the BAU and asks for JJ. Agent Anderson walks Jamie-Lee into the conference room, where the victims are all up on the board.

JJ "Hi, uh, Jamie-Lee? I'm Agent Jennifer Jaraeu."

Jamie-Lee "I know. I've seen you on the TV."

JJ "Agent Anderson said you asked for me because you have information about this man were looking for."

Jamie-Lee "Yeah, he's my foster dad. I didn't know he was killing, I just thought he got into a fight the other night when he came home with blood on his shirt. And then you were on the TV and you were talking about all there murdered women and you showed his photo."

JJ "Okay, can you wait here for a second please."

JJ talks to Hotch.

JJ "Hotch, I've got a young girl in the conference room, who knows our UnSub. He's her foster dad."

Hotch "right, gather the rest of the team and get them into the conference room. We need her to tell us everything about out UnSub.

JJ "Jamie-Lee, my team is coming up, would you be pre-pared to tell us everything about your foster dad?"

Jamie-Lee "yeah sure. Why did he kill all these women?"

JJ "We don't know. People who do this, like your foster dad has are called UnSubs. If something big in their lives has happened e.g. a death it could trigger someone to kill."

Jamie-Lee "It's called a stresser, right? I want to be in the FBI so I know about profiling and stuff."

JJ "correct. Guys, this is Jamie-Lee, her foster dad is our UnSub."

Jamie-Lee walks up to the board.

Rossi "You shouldn't be ready that stuff kid."

Jamie-Lee "no, it, these women, they look like my foster mum. She died a couple of weeks ago."

Prentiss "How did she die?"

Jamie-Lee looks at her hands.

Jamie-Lee "she got stabbed."

Hotch "Right, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid, were going to search the house. JJ you stay here with Jamie-Lee."

Scene 12

Hotch and Rossi go in through the front and Morgan, Prentiss and Reid go round the back. They search the whole house, downstairs is clear, and upstairs is clear.

Emily walks into a room; the padlock is on the floor.

Prentiss "Guys, you might want to see this." The camera looks around the room looking at the camera equipment and the mattress on the floor.

Hotch "well, I guess now we know what he likes doing."

Morgan "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? He didn't bring his victims home, did he?"

Prentiss "no, Jamie-Lee is just another victim."

Reid "why hasn't he killed her then?"

Rossi "because he loves her. She's the closest thing he has to having a daughter."

Hotch "Prentiss, go and search Jamie-Lee room."

Prentiss walks into her room. She walks over to the desk lifting up the laptop and looking at the picture of her with her biological parent; the pictures of her with them and friends on her notice board. Prentiss walks over to the bed side table, just a water bottle on there and a small key which fits a small padlock.

Prentiss "I'm a 14 year old girl, I'm obviously going to have secrets. I've got no-one to turn to. I must have a journal."

Prentiss lifts up her mattress and sees a green and pink journal. Prentiss opens it up and tears fill her eyes, where the journal is so disturbing and upsetting.

Morgan "Hey Prentiss, you alright?"

Prentiss "yeah. Sorry, her journal, it's horrible. I can't imagine what she's been through. It's just so upsetting knowing that she's gone through all that."

Morgan "Prentiss, you can't let that get to you. You hear to do a job. We're helping her get out of this situation, call JJ and let her know what we've found."

Scene 13

Garcia "Well, look at that, the victims look exactly like her foster mother."

JJ "So, Steve and Maria Fletcher were married for 6 years. They have had Jamie-Lee for 2 years, her biological parents died in a car accident, she didn't have any other family."

JJ's phone rings.

JJ "right, okay. Yeah I will. Thanks Emily."

Garcia "What?"

JJ "They've found her journal, and a room. It looks like she has been sexually assaulted on several occasions."

Scene 14

JJ takes Jamie-Lee into an interrogation room, where she can talk to her privately.

JJ "Hey, Jamie-Lee, can you come with me? We will have somewhere private to talk. My team searched your house. They found your journal."

Jamie-Lee "what? Have they read it? Please don't let them read it!"

JJ "I'm sorry, we had to read it. They also found a room, with a camera in."

The team are listening to JJ and Jamie-Lee through the sound proof glass of the interrogation room.

Jamie-Lee's eyes fill with tears and she brings her legs up to her chest.

JJ "How long has it been going on for?"

Jamie-Lee "It's my fault that Maria got killed."

JJ "No, it's not."

Jamie-Lee "it is! She asked me if she could borrow my camera, I said she could. I forgot about the videos, otherwise I wouldn't have let her borrow it. She came into my room and showed me the videos, I didn't know what to say. She said that she was going to go to the police about it, I didn't want her too because Steve said if I told anybody or showed him the videos he would kill me."

JJ "Did Maria confront Steve?"

A tear falls down Jamie-Lee's face.

Jamie-Lee "yeah. I didn't know she was going to though. She just said she was going to go to the police about it, I tried to stop her but Steve heard me shout at her, and he came in the kitchen. She started shouting at him and telling him she was going to go to the police about it and show her the videos, he just grabbed the knife from the stand he just stabbed her. Like 4 times. He told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone and when the police came round I had to stay in my room."

JJ hugs her.

JJ "What did he do with Maria?"

Jamie-Lee "what do you mean?"

JJ "what did he do with her body?"

Jamie-Lee "he, he made me help him"

JJ "help him get rid of the body."

Jamie-Lee "Yeah, in the river. I didn't want too, but he made me. What's going to happen to me?"

JJ just held her in her arms and looked at the team through the glass.

Scene 15

The rest of the team are watching JJ with Jamie-Lee through the class.

Agent Anderson "Agent Hotchner, there is a caller on the phone who says she thinks she can see the UnSub."

Hotch "Okay, put her through to me, thanks Anderson."

The team are in the conference room. JJ and Jamie-Lee are sat on the sofa. The phone is on speaker.

Hotch "My name is Agent Hotchner im with the FBI. You think you can see our UnSub?"

Mary "Yeah, Uh, he looks exactly like the man who your agent showed on the TV. He sat in a blue old SUV."

Jamie-Lee "that's our car,"

Hotch "Mary, could you tell me where you are?"

Mary "I'm on East Street."

Reid "Mary, Im Dr. Spencer Reid. Could you possibly tell me what he is doing?"

Mary "He's looking at something, a photo maybe? I can't really see but he's been looking at it for about 20 minutes."

Hotch "Okay, Thank you Mary. Could you possibly stay where you are and ring back if he leaves."

Mary "Okay, sure."

Hotch hangs up the phone.

Jamie-Lee "You wont hurt him will you?"

Morgan "No. JJ, get Garcia to stay here with Jamie-Lee. Your with me."

Scene 16

Hotch, Rossi and Reid are in one car and Prentiss, Morgan and JJ are in the other car. The UnSub gets spooked and drives off. The team and the UnSub are in a high speed chase across the city.

Scene 17

Garcia sits down next to Jamie-Lee on the sofa.

Garcia "they won't hurt him ya'know."

Jamie-Lee "I know. It's just I like Steve and Maria. They were the best foster family I've lived with. Usually I'm only with a family for about 6 months but this time I wanted to stay because I liked it."

Garcia "Until Steve start"

Jamie-Lee "Yeah, but I didn't want to leave Maria because shes so nice. You know it's my fault that she got killed."

Garcia "no it's not. You can't blame yourself. I know what its like growing up without a mum and dad."

Jamie-Lee "What happened to your mum and dad?"

Garcia "I sneaked out to a party when I was 14. My parents were out finding me when they were hit by a drunk driver. If I hadn't sneaked out that night, they would still be alive."

Jamie-Lee "and you still blame yourself."

Scene 18

Garcia has her hand on Jamie-Lee's back when JJ walks in.

Jamie-Lee "did you arrest him?"

JJ "Yeah. He's in custody now.2

Jamie-Lee "Can I see him? I need to see him and tell him im sorry."

The team are watching the UnSub in the interrogation room.

JJ "Hotch, she wants to see him."

Hotch "No, we cant."

Emily "No do it. If she sees him, and they talk about the videos, we can get him on several accounts of rape."

Hotch "fine."

The team are stood outside the interrogation room watching Jamie-Lee as she walks in.

Steve "Jamie-Lee. Why are you here?"

Jamie-Lee "why Steve? Why did you kill all those women? They didn't do anything to you."

Steve "I told you to call me dad! I didn't do anything, im here for no reason."

Jamie-Lee "you killed Maria! I've seen all of the women you've killed."

Steve "You told them I killed Maria?"

He slams his hands down on the table.

Jamie-Lee "I've told them everything."

Steve "What's everything?"

Jamie-Lee "everything you did to Maria. They're searching for her body right now."

Steve "and the videos."

Jamie-Lee "I didn't need to tell them, they searched the house. They found everything, even my journal."

Steve "You stupid girl! Everything I've done for you!"

A tear falls down Jamie-Lee's face.

Jamie-Lee "You're sick. You don't deserve a family!"

Jamie-Lee storms out and JJ runs after her.

Emily "Well, at least we've got him on rape and the murders."

Rossi "Good call putting Jamie-Lee in there."

Scene 19

The team are stood watching Jamie-Lee, a social worker and JJ in the conference room. JJ is telling the social worker everything which has happened. JJ walks out and then she joins the team by the door watching Jamie-Lee and the social worker hug with smiles on their faces.


End file.
